Animal Attractions
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Slash. Logan/Harry. Logan heals quicker than any human should and has an animalistic side he cannot repress. Harry heals quicker than any human should without magic and begins developing abilities he cannot hide. What happens when these two meet?
1. Discoveries

**Title**: Animal Attraction  
**Rating**: M  
**Pairing**: Logan/Harry  
**Summary**: Logan heals quicker than any human should and has an animalistic side he cannot repress. Harry heals quicker than any human should without magic and begins developing abilities he cannot hide. What happens when these two meet?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men, and I do not make any money from these fictions.

_**Timeline**_:  
**1845**: James Howlett (aka Logan aka Wolverine) kills his real father and runs off with brother Victor Creed.  
**1979**: James leaves Victor and the rest of the team in Africa.  
**1980**: Harry Potter is born.  
**1985**: _X-Men Origins: Wolverine_ leaves off.  
**1997**: Harry defeats Voldemort in Deathly Hallows.  
**2000**: The first _X-Men_ movie begins.

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 1: Discoveries

_Immediately following the events of X-Men Origins: Wolverine…_

Logan quickly fled the scene of so much damage and destruction.

He left the corpse of the dead woman where she lie amidst the rubble, though there was something familiar about her that screamed to him. He let the man go his separate way, though he claimed to be friend and knew his name.

Logan just needed to get away from it all.

He did not remember his full name – his dog tags said "Wolverine" on one side and "Logan" on the other – no last name. He only remembers waking up to pain and confusion and chaos.

So he ran. Stole a car and headed north from Three Mile Island up to Canada.

Canada seemed familiar, at least.

It felt almost like home.

He traveled from town to town, hustling for money. He cheated at cards and pool…and he got into a lot of fights.

In his third bar fight, his opponent stabbed him in the stomach.

Logan fell to his knees as the clang of metal sounded, and three sharp claws painfully popped out from in between the knuckles of each hand. He looked down to see torn flesh and hard metal where his rib should have been…

Logan watched with horrified and fascinated eyes as his stomach knit itself back together nearly instantaneously.

His bruises and scrapes had healed quickly before, but Logan thought nearly nothing of it.

But after those claws came out of his hands and his stab wound healed before his eyes, Logan could no longer deny it to himself…he was a mutant.

*************************************************************************************

_Not long after the events of Deathly Hallows…please ignore the epilogue…_

Harry stood in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, peeling potatoes by hand. Hermione always wondered why he liked cooking the Muggle way, but there was just something soothing about it…

Harry's green eyes grew unfocused as he thought about his best friends. Both were still recovering from the Final Battle…Ron especially.

Fred's loss had hit them all hard – George the hardest, of course, but Ron not far behind. He admired the twins in a way that he could not his other brothers – Bill and Charlie being so distant with their age differences and Percy being an utter prat…

Harry was snapped out of his musings as his hand slipped and the peeler cut deeply into his palm.

He hissed, turning the water on cold and sticking his hand underneath. He fumbled for his wand lying on the counter, and pulled his injured hand back from the spray to perform a healing charm.

But there was no need.

Harry watched with horrified eyes as his skin knit itself back together by itself, leaving not even a trace of a faint scar.

His bruises and scrapes had healed quickly before, but Harry thought nearly nothing of it.

But after his wound instantaneously healed before his eyes without the aid of magic, Harry could no longer deny it to himself…he was a freak.

He just needed to find out what kind…

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Please let me know what you think so far. I am interested in writing a Logan/Harry story, though I am not really sure about this so far…I have a lot of different ways I can write this, and I would really appreciate reader feedback and suggestions.

For all my HP/LoTR readers, I know I haven't updated in nearly a week – don't worry, you will be getting updates in the next couple days. I just needed a little break to regroup…and finals are coming up, so updates probably won't be as regular…


	2. Breaking Away

**Title**: Animal Attraction  
**Rating**: M  
**Pairing**: Logan/Harry  
**Summary**: Logan heals quicker than any human should and has an animalistic side he cannot repress. Harry heals quicker than any human should without magic and begins developing abilities he cannot hide. What happens when these two meet?

_**Timeline**_:  
**1845**: James Howlett (aka Logan aka Wolverine) kills his real father and runs off with brother Victor Creed.  
**1979**: James leaves Victor and the rest of the team in Africa.  
**1980**: Harry Potter is born.  
**1985**: _X-Men Origins: Wolverine_ leaves off.  
**1997**: Harry defeats Voldemort in Deathly Hallows.  
**2000**: The first _X-Men_ movie begins.

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 2: Breaking Away

Harry stood under the spray of the shower. He just needed to calm down and think.

Extraordinarily fast healing…that he had never had before without the aid of magic. Sure, his bruises and light scrapes usually healed pretty quickly – but not instaneously.

Not like the deep wound in his palm that closed right before his eyes.

Harry punched the shower wall in his anger and frustration.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as pain exploded in his knuckles.

He pulled his hand back from the wall to get a good look at the damage.

And he felt like punching something again as what looked to be a misplaced bone righted itself and healed in seconds.

So stab wounds knit themselves together, and bones set themselves and reform – injuries that would take normal humans weeks to heal without the aid of magic were just…gone, in seconds.

Harry held his face underneath the spray of water, ignoring the tears that joined the pounding water.

Why was this happening to him?

He backed up against the far shower fall and slid down, hiding his face in his knees.

What could he do about it?

He wanted to ask Hermione – she always knew what to do.

And if she didn't – she could research and find out.

But Harry had his suspicions. There had been articles in the Daily Prophet lately about the Mutant Registration Act gaining support in the United States.

Many wizards used the prejudice against mutants to show why Muggles could not be trusted with knowledge of magic – if they feared people that could just Apparate or Legilimens or transfigure things…what would they think of wizards who could do all of these things?

But Harry had never heard of a wizard who was also a mutant…

But Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and Defeater of Voldemort, always had to be special…

*************************************************************************************

After a while of just sitting underneath the spray of hot water and pondering the mess that was his life, Harry dragged himself from the shower to get changed. Ron and Hermione would be there soon, and he had to Vanish the potatoes before they arrived…

How would he explain the blood otherwise? It is not like he could tell Hermione that he cut himself with the potato peeler and his wound just healed on its own…and he was shit at healing charms, so he did not think she would take that as an explanation…

Harry sighed heavily, slipping on jeans and a light sweater and quickly drying his hair with a towel.

He looked into the mirror, his mother's bright green eyes staring back at him from a face that most would call "pretty".

He hated that – men were handsome, not pretty. Harry tore his eyes away from his reflection and headed downstairs.

Perhaps his best friends would not mind going out to eat in Muggle London…

*************************************************************************************

Harry sat on the loveseat facing the fireplace, smiling as the fire flared and Ron and Hermione came stumbling out of floo. Much more gracefully that he would, but still clumsy enough to make Harry smile…

"Harry!" Hermione called, coming forward to hug her best friend.

"Hullo, Mione," Harry responded softly, hugging her back. "How are your parents?"

"Mum and Dad are getting settled," she replied seriously. "They wanted to know all about what has happened in the past year – and why reporters from the Wizarding World are concerned about their daughter's every move."

"You are a celebrity now, Mione," Harry said with a smile.

"You are telling me, mate," Ron cut in, pulling his girlfriend away from his best friend. "We cannot go outside without being mobbed, and you holing yourself up in Grimmauld is not helping us."

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry apologized softly. "I just…I need time."

Ron nodded in understanding.

"So what's for dinner?" the redhead asked, changing the subject.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look – that Ron, always thinking with his stomach…

"I was thinking we could go out to Muggle London…" Harry suggested. "Dinner did not turn out as well as I had hoped, so I had to Vanish it…"

Hermione chuckled at him, shaking her head.

"When will you give up on cooking things the Muggle way, Harry?" she asked fondly.

"It is relaxing!" Harry protested as the trio walked out the front door of Grimmauld.

The three laughed and joked and enjoyed each other's company as they walked to a nearby restaurant, ignoring the war and the grief and the loss for a while…

*************************************************************************************

After the three had been seated and served their meals, the discussion turned to more serious topics…

"So, mate," Ron began. "When are you going to talk to Ginny? She has been miserable lately…"

"Ron…" Harry trailed off, pained. "I did talk to Ginny."

"Then why is she…" the redhead stopped. "You broke it off with her?"

"We weren't together," his best friend replied. "I…I can't be what she wants. I thought about everything a lot after the Final Battle, and…dying really puts a lot into perspective."

Harry chuckled weakly at this.

"More than anything, I want a family. I want your family, Ron. And it wouldn't be fair to Ginny if I dated her, eventually married her, because I wanted us to be brothers. Because I wanted your parents to be my parents, and your brothers to be my brothers. I love her in the same way that you love her. She is beautiful, of course, but I…" Harry trailed off at this.

"That is very mature of you, Harry," Hermione commented softly, and Harry met her brown eyes nervously. "I am glad you realized before you two became more involved…"

"Realized what?" Ron asked, interrupting the understanding passing between his girlfriend and his best friend.

"Ron…" Harry gulped, gathering all of his courage. "I think…I think I might be gay."

Ron's mouth opened in astonishment.

"Wh-what?" he bellowed, pushing his chair back and standing up.

Harry winced as many eyes turned to them, and Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs to get him to shut up, and then pulled him back down to his chair.

"Be quiet!" she hissed to her boyfriend. "And be supportive!"

Ron breathed out heavily and nodded.

"You think?" the redhead asked.

"I don't…I haven't really tested it, yet," Harry replied. "There might just be something wrong with me, and I just…I just might not like anybody in that way."

"Harry, there are some people who are asexual and just not attracted to anybody," Hermione comforted. "That doesn't mean there is anything wrong with you."

"I don't want to be alone," Harry admitted painfully. "I…I don't want…"

He could feel tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, and he swiped them away angrily. This was not the time to cry…

"You won't be alone," Ron comforted awkwardly. "You have us."

Harry looked at him timidly.

"You mean that?" he asked softly. "You don't hate me?"

Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"You could never do anything to make us hate you, Harry," Hermione insisted. "We're best friends. We've been through everything together."

Harry smiled at them tremulously.

"Thanks…" he whispered.

The three turned to their food, a comfortable silence falling over them for a bit before they began talking about inconsequential things once again.

*************************************************************************************

The trio headed back to Grimmauld Place after dinner.

They sat comfortably in the living room, Ron and Hermione sharing the loveseat and Harry on the other couch.

"I have something else I need to tell you…" Harry trailed off softly.

"You're not getting a sex change, are you, mate?" Ron joked, wincing when the other two just stared at him blankly.

So much for lightening the mood…

"No, I'm not getting a sex change," Harry denied. "But I think…I think I might need a change of a different kind. I want to travel a bit, away from England. I want to be able to go outside without worrying about getting mobbed. I want to…I want to be able to explore who I am without worrying that it is going to make the front page of every newspaper."

"And you don't want us to go with you," Hermione added softly, reading the resolve in Harry's face.

Harry shook his head.

"You guys have a life here – family here," he replied.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Well, I can only speak English, which really limits my options because I want to blend in," Harry answered. "So I was thinking Australia or America."

"Or Canada," Hermione pointed out helpfully.

"I just…I want someplace where nobody will recognize me," Harry continued.

Ron and Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Well, let's discuss all the different options…" Hermione began.

Harry smiled softly as he and his friends debated the pros and cons of different areas.

He had the best friends in the world…

Too bad he couldn't tell them the real reason he was leaving was because he was afraid that he was a mutant and that the Wizarding World would not be too accepting of their hero being such a freak…

The less they knew, the better for them. Voldemort was finally gone, and Harry was not going to drag Ron and Hermione into any more dangerous wars…

*************************************************************************************

_A week later…_

"Write us when you get to Australia," Hermione instructed.

Harry gave hugged Ron and Hermione one last time before reaching for the International Portkey that was bringing him to Canada, despite what his friends may have thought. It was time to cut ties…

"I will miss you guys," he said softly before disappearing.

Ron and Hermione stared after him with wide eyes.

"I…have a bad feeling about this, Ron," the brunette told her boyfriend anxiously. "I don't like him going off on his own…"

Ron nodded in agreement.

"He just needs time," he whispered, trying to reassure himself as much as his girlfriend.

*************************************************************************************

_A few weeks later…_

_July 31__st__, 1998_

"Happy birthday to me," he muttered softly, twirling the lemon around with a straw in his whiskey and coke.

You could drink at eighteen in Canada, not that bartenders really asked in the Northwest Territories…

And this was his first drink as an adult…he should have been sharing it with his friends in the Three Broomsticks, but instead he was alone in the middle of nowhere…

"How old is the birthday boy?" a rough voice asked from his left.

Harry turned to meet dark brown eyes and a toothy smile. His green eyes locked on the man's sharp canines…too long and too sharp to be normal.

"Eighteen," he replied, hoping the man would leave him alone.

"You're a pretty little thing…" the man purred, reaching a hand over to stroke at Harry's delicate wrist.

His nostrils flared, taking in the sweet scent of the youth in front of him. There was just something about him…

"I'm not pretty…" Harry muttered, green eyes locked on the big hand stroking his soft skin.

This man looked like he could snap him like a toothpick without even trying.

"What's your name?" the man demanded, grip tight around Harry's wrist.

He needed to know. He needed to know everything…

"Why don't you give me yours first?" Harry spat, refusing to be intimidated.

He tried to pull his wrist away, but the man just held tighter.

"Victor," the man growled. "You?"

"Let go," Harry demanded, twisting his arm and trying to pull away.

"Tell me your name," Victor ordered, nails sinking into the delicate skin of Harry's wrist.

Harry hissed in pain.

"Harry," he answered. "Now let me go."

Victor did as the youth demanded, watching with sharp eyes as the wounds he inflicted healed in seconds.

"I could have a lot of fun with that," Victor smirked, bringing his hand up to his mouth to lick the blood from his fingernails.

Harry shuddered in fear at the lustful look in the man's dark eyes. He could feel something building in him as his fear rose, and Victor's nostril flared with the scent coming from the youth.

"No," he shook his head, standing from the bar stool and leaving his drink. "No, you can not!"

With that, he Apparated.

Victor already knew he was a mutant – let him think that teleporting was one of his abilities.

Harry just needed to get away from there…

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Please let me know what you think so far. I know this chapter moved kind of quickly, but I wanted to get the background for Harry out of the way…I have a lot of different ways I can write this, and I would really appreciate reader feedback and suggestions.

Harry will definitely meet Logan in the next chapter…

Oh, and let me know if you have any questions. Sometimes I take background knowledge for granted, especially with the X-Men universe…


	3. Showing Off

**Title**: Animal Attraction  
**Rating**: M  
**Pairing**: Logan/Harry  
**Summary**: Logan heals quicker than any human should and has an animalistic side he cannot repress. Harry heals quicker than any human should without magic and begins developing abilities he cannot hide. What happens when these two meet?

_**Timeline**_:  
**1845**: James Howlett (aka Logan aka Wolverine) kills his real father and runs off with brother Victor Creed.  
**1979**: James leaves Victor and the rest of the team in Africa.  
**1980**: Harry Potter is born.  
**1985**: _X-Men Origins: Wolverine_ leaves off.  
**1997**: Harry defeats Voldemort in Deathly Hallows.  
**2000**: The first _X-Men_ movie begins.

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 3: Showing Off

Victor snarled as the delicious youth just disappeared.

"Mutant…Freak…Did you see that?" Victor heard the crowd whisper.

He smirked, getting up from his place at the bar. He grabbed the glass Harry had left behind, bringing it to his mouth.

The glass smelled like Harry from where the youth had touched it, and Victor could not resist licking at the fingerprints left behind on the glass.

Delicious.

He could not wait to taste it from the source…

*************************************************************************************

Harry appeared in his hotel room, some miles away.

That mutant…Victor…he just needed to get away.

Harry quickly gathered his belongings, looked at a map, and Apparated away once more…

He needed to get as far away as possible…

*************************************************************************************

_A few days later…_

Harry sunk down in the warm water of bathtub, bubbles covering him to his neck. He brought his hand up out of the water.

Since his trip to Canada, Harry had not had much need for his healing abilities. Just that one time with Victor, when the mutant had dug his nails into his arm, and one other time – a paper cut.

But Harry noticed that his eyes had greatly improved – he could now see perfectly without his glasses.

And his sense of smell…

Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath…

He brought his hand to his face and concentrated, focusing on the tips of his fingers. He felt something well up inside him, and then a strong, distinctive scent began to emanate from his skin.

Another mutation…

Harry let his head drop back to the tub with a 'thunk'.

It was always him…

*************************************************************************************

_A few hours later…_

Harry entered the back room of the club, taking in the heavy smoke and the half-naked girls and the poker tables…

He looked down at his hands.

People sometimes marked cards to cheat at poker, but if you got caught…

But who would catch a scent?

Harry smirked to himself, sauntering up to the nearest table and buying in.

It was time to test his luck…

And his sense of smell…

*************************************************************************************

_A little while later…_

"Do you have a name, petal?" the dealer drawled with a thick Canadian accent as Harry collected his winnings from yet another hand.

"I do," Harry responded with a smirk as he picked up his two new cards.

A Jack and a five, unsuited.

He marked the Jack of diamonds with a musky scent and the five of hearts with citrus.

He discreetly inhaled. The dealer's cards both smelled sweet – which meant that Harry had already marked both of them. Sweet meant a low diamond…

Harry smirked to himself again, glancing around at the table at their spectators - the other men who had already lost all their money…Harry was just too good.

"Are you going to tell me, or can I just call you my little flower?" the dealer asked with his own smirk.

Harry glared at him with fiery green eyes.

"Harry," he bit out. "Now are we going to play?"

The dealer smirked at him.

"My name would be John," the man introduced. "I like you, even though you are cheating."

"Cheating?" Harry asked coolly. "What would make you think that?"

"Because it takes a cheater to beat a cheater," John admitted with a smirk. "You want to tell me how you are doing it?"

"I'm not cheating," Harry denied with a small smirk. "Maybe your methods just don't work on me…and besides, that is awful ballsy of you to admit it when surrounded by men whose money you have taken…"

"Well, I have awful big balls…would you like to see them?" the dealer asked with a toothy smile.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"That was one of the worst pick-up lines I have ever heard," he commented dryly. "Now are you in, or not?"

John laughed, folding his cards and giving Harry the hand.

"I think I am done for the night," the man stated. "And I do not think our spectators will play with you either…would you like to dance?"

Harry stared at the man incredulously.

"No, I would not," he refused, standing up and collecting his winnings.

John followed him as he went to leave the club, standing real close and breathing softly on his neck.

"You smell so sweet, my little flower," he whispered softly, breath sending a shiver down Harry's spine.

"I am not your anything," Harry denied, leaving the club and the strange man behind.

*************************************************************************************

Harry smiled as he counted his winnings…

Five thousand dollars.

Not bad for a few hours play.

Harry frowned as he thought about that strange dealer…John.

Yet another person attracted to his scent.

Harry found that he could excrete distinctively different scents when he concentrated.

When he didn't…

Harry shuddered.

His emotions just seemed to come out of his pores…

He was slightly angry with John for his behavior, and then he smelled _anger_, and it just made him angrier…It was a vicious cycle.

He did not want to think what it would be like if he was scared...or, Merlin, horny…

But John was attracted to him…enough to reveal to the patrons of his table that he cheated…enough to cloud his judgment…

It was time for Harry to move on…

He knew from experience that once someone caught his scent, they would not give up until he gave in or was gone…

*************************************************************************************

_A few weeks later…_

Harry sat with his back to the bar, nursing a beer and watching the cage fights with indifferent eyes.

Really, it was just a bunch of men showing off their muscles to earn a few bucks and entice the ladies back to their beds.

Harry rolled his eyes as yet another man was taken down by the large oaf everyone cheered on.

"Two-thousand dollars for whoever can stand up against this Avalanche for a full ten minutes!" the announcer called.

Harry snorted, looking at the man who must have been six foot eight and over three hundred pounds of pure muscle.

Talk about steroids…

"I can take him," a gruff voice called from the back.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as a heavily muscled man pushed his way through the crowd to enter the cage.

Merlin…Harry shivered as his eyes followed the man's every movement…he moved like an animal, all fierce predator and cool confidence.

And those biceps…

Harry could feel his lust rising, exuding that scent that drove everyone around him crazy – including himself. The more he lusted, the more scent he exuded, and the more he turned himself on.

And watching that man take off his shirt to reveal a built, densely furred chest was not helping…

He could just imagine running his hands through that hair as he rode that…

"Name?" the announcer asked, snapping Harry out of his fantasies for a moment.

"You can call me Wolverine, bub," the man instructed, taking a moment to stretch.

The announcer laughed.

"Oh, you have a cage name already? You think you can survive ten minutes with Avalanche?" the man questioned.

The crowd tittered and laughed, looking from the mountain of a man to the well built animal…They thought Avalanche would win.

Harry knew better.

"The question is: can Avalanche survive ten minutes with him?" he murmured to himself, throat dry and eyes riveted to those rippling muscles.

*************************************************************************************

Logan smirked, eyes locked on his opponent, when his sensitive ears caught a whisper from the crowd…

"The question is: can Avalanche survive ten minutes with him?"

Logan felt his lust rising at the sound of the husky, lust-filled voice, and he took a deep breath as his keen eyes searched for the source.

Lust was thick in the air, but Logan was used to that – women and men alike got turned on from watching cage fights…between the fighting and the naked skin…

But there was a musky, lust-filled scent on the air that overpowered the other scents in the room. Logan inhaled the scent deep into himself, feeling his own passions rising higher and higher.

His dark eyes finally locked on a young man nursing a beer by the bar. Messy black hair, smooth pale skin, and fuck-me green eyes…with pupils blown wide with lust.

Their eyes locked, and Logan felt a shiver go down his spine as the youth licked his full pink lips lustily.

That scent…

Logan wanted more of it. He wanted to go up to the young man, drop to his knees, and place his nose where he knew the scent would be strongest…and then he could unbutton those tight jeans and…

"Ready?" the announcer asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Logan nodded, eyes still locked on the young man watching him.

Logan flexed his muscles purposefully, watching as the youth gripped his beer tighter and sat up straighter, green eyes riveted on his every movement.

Logan would give him something to watch…

And then he would offer the youth an up-close look at his muscles later on…

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Well, John is an original character…and he was basically a plot device to show the effect that Harry can have on people exposed to his scent…But the fact that Harry plays cards might be important later on…^_^

And I hope you liked how I introduced Logan…his cage fight will start the next chapter…

Please let me know what you think so far. I appreciate any comments or suggestions. ^_^

Oh, and let me know if you have any questions. Sometimes I take background knowledge for granted, especially with the X-Men universe…


	4. Driving Wolverine Wild

**Title**: Animal Attraction  
**Rating**: M  
**Pairing**: Logan/Harry  
**Summary**: Logan heals quicker than any human should and has an animalistic side he cannot repress. Harry heals quicker than any human should without magic and begins developing abilities he cannot hide. What happens when these two meet?

_**Timeline**_:  
**1845**: James Howlett (aka Logan aka Wolverine) kills his real father and runs off with brother Victor Creed.  
**1979**: James leaves Victor and the rest of the team in Africa.  
**1980**: Harry Potter is born.  
**1985**: _X-Men Origins: Wolverine_ leaves off.  
**1997**: Harry defeats Voldemort in Deathly Hallows.  
**2000**: The first _X-Men_ movie begins.

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 4: Driving Wolverine Wild…

_Logan flexed his muscles purposefully, watching as the youth gripped his beer tighter and sat up straighter, green eyes riveted on his every movement._

_Logan would give him something to watch…_

_And then he would offer the youth an up-close look at his muscles later on…_

"Begin!" the announcer shouted, snapping Logan's mind back to the fight at hand.

He smirked ferally as the big steroid lumbered at him.

This would be too easy…but maybe he could make a bit of a show of it…

He wanted to impress the audience, after all…

His opponent swung, but Logan was too quick on his feet and dodged, dancing outside of his range.

This was going to be fun.

The man swung again, leaving himself open for a counter.

Logan quickly, almost playfully, jabbed him on the face, before dancing away once again.

"Coward!" the man snarled. "Stop running away!"

Logan smirked. Well, he wouldn't want to be accused of being a coward…

He abandoned his boxing stance, purposefully leaving himself open for a hit.

The man had a punch like a nine-pound hammer, and Logan went flying to the other side of the ring.

He reached up to move his jaw, turning his head to spit out blood from where he had split his lip.

It was already healed, of course, and Logan just laughed at the pain.

"That the best you got, bub?" he growled, standing up with a smirk.

The man got red in the face and charged Logan, but the mutant was too fast for him.

Logan chuckled mockingly as his opponent ran into the side of the cage and bounced backwards at bit.

The mutant tapped him on the shoulder teasingly, and when Avalanche turned to face him, Logan reared back at far as he could and headbutted the man.

He certainly went down like an avalanche…

While the announcer counted the big brute of a man out, Logan's eyes searched for his very special audience.

And there he was, still sitting at the bar, nursing his beer and fending off admirers.

Logan growled at the men and women pawing at his…

Well, not his anything, not yet – but he would be.

Logan jumped over the ropes with ease, smirking as the crowd parted before him fearfully…

Green eyes locked with his as he headed over to the bar, pushing past the crowd of people fawning lustfully over the young man.

"Beat it!" Logan growled at the persistent admirers.

They scattered like sheep before a wolf.

"Nice work," the young man complimented as he twirled his stool to face Logan.

Logan was not sure whether the youth was talking about his cage fight or the fact that he had just scared away the lustfully salivating masses…

So Logan just smirked at him before ordering a beer and lighting a cigar, stalking closer to invade the youth's personal space.

*************************************************************************************

Harry's breath caught in his throat as the man came so close that he could feel his body heat.

Harry just wanted to reach forward and touch him, but instead he leant back against the bar, attempting to look at the man indifferently.

It wasn't quite working.

"Name's Logan, green eyes," the man whispered roughly, slipping his hips between Harry's parted legs.

Harry gasped…

Merlin, he could trace every line of those hard muscles with his eyes…and he wanted to trace them with his tongue. Logan could just pick him up, and slam him against the wall, and…

"You going to tell me your name?" Logan smirked, blowing hot breath into Harry's sensitive ear.

The green-eyed youth shivered, taking a deep breath and collecting his scattered thoughts.

But he probably shouldn't have inhaled, because he could smell his own lust, and that of Logan's, and it just made him hotter…

"Name?" Logan asked again.

Harry stood up, forcing the man to take a step back, though their bodies were still flush together. He took a quick swig of beer, polishing it off, before stepping around Logan.

Harry made a decision.

It was foolish and wild and instinctual, and he hoped it wouldn't bite him in the ass…

At least, not metaphorically…

"If you come upstairs with me, Wolverine, you can call me whatever you want," he whispered softly, leaning up so his breath tickled Logan's neck.

The burly man growled, grabbing his hips roughly and pulling him closer.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" Logan smirked, pupils blown wide with lust.

"No, the question is: can you satisfy me? Or will I have to come back down here later to find someone else who can?" Harry teased, running his fingertips lightly over that hard chest and trying to rile the man up.

It was a bit of a misdirection, of course – Harry had never been with a man before, and he was not quite sure whether he could handle Logan or not. But nobody had ever inspired such a sudden, visceral attraction in him before, and he wanted the Wolverine wild…

And Harry got what he wanted.

Logan growled, slipping his heavily muscled thigh in between Harry's slim legs and grinding up against the hardness he found there. He pressed his own hardness into Harry's stomach, making the youth's breath catch as he realized just quite how much he would have to handle…

Harry knew he would be quite glad for those healing abilities tomorrow…

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Just a little teaser before the next chapter…I hope you liked it. ^_^

Please let me know what you think so far. I appreciate any comments or suggestions. ^_^

Oh, and let me know if you have any questions. Sometimes I take background knowledge for granted, especially with the X-Men universe…


	5. The Good Life

**Title**: Animal Attraction  
**Rating**: M  
**Pairing**: Logan/Harry  
**Summary**: Logan heals quicker than any human should and has an animalistic side he cannot repress. Harry heals quicker than any human should without magic and begins developing abilities he cannot hide. What happens when these two meet?

_**Timeline**_:  
**1845**: James Howlett (aka Logan aka Wolverine) kills his real father and runs off with brother Victor Creed.  
**1979**: James leaves Victor and the rest of the team in Africa.  
**1980**: Harry Potter is born.  
**1985**: _X-Men Origins: Wolverine_ leaves off.  
**1997**: Harry defeats Voldemort in Deathly Hallows.  
**August 1998**: Logan and Harry meet.  
**2000**: The first _X-Men_ movie begins.

**Warning**: Slash - Sexual situations. Language. Do not read unless you are old enough!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 5: The Good Life

_Logan growled, slipping his heavily muscled thigh in between Harry's slim legs and grinding up against the hardness he found there. He pressed his own hardness into Harry's stomach, making the youth's breath catch as he realized just quite how much he would have to handle…_

_Harry knew he would be quite glad for those healing abilities tomorrow…_

"People are watching," Harry murmured softly.

"Let them," Logan growled, grinding his thigh pleasurably into Harry's hardness. "Let them all watch. They won't dare say anything."

Harry gasped and clutched at Logan desperately in response. If the man didn't stop moving like that, Harry was going to come in his pants in front of all these people.

"U-upstairs," Harry pleaded, trying to pull away and regain his bearings.

Logan smirked down at him, pulling him closer and burying his face in that messy black hair.

"You smell delicious," he purred. "I can't wait to eat you all up…"

Harry chuckled, despite his desperate arousal.

"Oh, so you're the big bad wolf now? Should I go put on a dress and pretend to be Little Red?" Harry teased.

Logan trailed his arms down Harry's sides and reached around to cup that pert little bottom. He hefted the youth up, forcing Harry to wrap his slim legs around Logan's waist for balance.

"It is a little early in this relationship for cross-dressing," Logan growled, grinding his arousal into the slim youth in his arms. "We can talk about it in the morning."

Harry sputtered and blushed, taking in the eyes locked on their entwined forms. They were not exactly being subtle – and Logan certainly wasn't being quiet.

Harry saw a few men leer at him after that last comment.

"Let me down," Harry murmured after they exited the bar, his legs still wrapped around Logan's waist as they headed towards the stairs. "It's dangerous to walk up the stairs like this."

"I'm a dangerous man," Logan purred in response, but he let Harry drop to his feet.

Harry shivered in lust, turning to lead Logan up the stairs to his room.

Logan stopped him, pushing him up against the wall and fisting his big hands in that silky black hair. Harry gasped as Wolverine roughly tilted his head back and crashed their lips together for a kiss.

Harry moaned into the kiss as Logan devoured him, pressing his tongue into Harry's mouth and claiming every part of him. The youth tried to reciprocate, but he felt like he was drowning.

Logan was so big and strong and dominating…so much different from his past paramours…

And after one "wet" kiss with Cho and just a few kisses with Ginny, Harry had nowhere near Logan's experience.

Logan dominated the kiss, one hand fisted in his hair as the other caught Harry's wrists, pinning them to the wall above his head.

"Still think I can't satisfy you?" Logan pulled back to murmur, watching with smug eyes as Harry fought to keep himself upright.

"I'm…I'm not sure that you've convinced me, yet," Harry panted cheekily, attempting to lean forward to continue their kiss.

"I thought you wanted to go upstairs?" Logan chuckled darkly, pressing his body closer to the youth he had pinned to the wall. "Or would you rather I take you right here?"

Harry gasped, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. Logan growled at that pale neck was exposed submissively, and he leaned forward to suck a dark bruise onto Harry's pulse point.

He pulled back to look at his mark possessively, planning on leaving them all over the youth's beautiful body.

Logan's eyes narrowed as the hickey faded right before his eyes.

"I don't bruise that easily," Harry smirked, trying to direct Logan's attention away from the fact that he had healed instantaneously.

The truth was, with Harry's pale skin, he bruised very easily.

Bruises just didn't last more than a few seconds on him…

Logan growled, pulling back and hefting Harry over his shoulder. The youth blinked in shock as he found himself looking at Logan's broad back, blood rushing to his head as he squirmed a bit.

"Hey!" Harry protested. "I can walk, you know!"

Logan let his hand fall down with a hard "smack".

"You won't be able to once I'm done with you," he threatened.

"Oh," Harry breathed, shivering at the thought.

"Room?" Logan growled once they got to the top of the stairs.

"First one on the right," the youth replied, squirming and rubbing his arousal against Logan's broad shoulder.

Logan let another smack fall on that delicious bottom as punishment.

"Be still," he ordered, but Harry just smirked and wiggled again.

He wasn't _that_ easy to control…

"Where's the key?" Logan asked.

"Front pocket," Harry replied.

The next second he found himself on his feet, his back pressed tight to Logan's front, and swaying dizzily as the blood rushed from his head. Logan held him upright with a strong arm around his stomach, and with the other hand he fished the room key out of Harry's front pocket.

"Oh!" Harry moaned, throwing his head back against that broad shoulder as Logan rubbed his hand against the bulge in Harry's tight jeans.

Logan chuckled lustily in his ear, sending a shiver down Harry's spine at the promising sound. The next second, the door was open, and Harry found himself carried inside. Logan set the youth down, and Harry turned to close the door.

The key fell to the floor as Logan pushed Harry up against the closed door, his front once again molding to that beautiful back. The man growled and grinded his arousal against Harry's lower back, teasing the youth with the sensation.

"I'm going to take you right here," Logan growled threateningly in his ear.

Harry whimpered as the man reached around to palm his erection, and his knees would have buckled if not for Logan's strong form pushing him into the door.

"Bed?" the youth moaned as Logan unbuttoned and unzipped his tight jeans with one hand.

"We'll get there eventually," Logan promised.

*************************Lemon Available on AFF and LJ - Links Available on My Profile*********************************

Harry struggled against Logan's hold, panting and twisting and writhing. He just…he needed…

"Harry!" he screamed in frustration, finally giving into Logan's demands to know his name.

Logan pulled back with a growl. He leapt to his feet, unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans down just enough to pull out his member with one hand while the other pinned Harry in place.

But Harry had no intentions of going anywhere…

He panted against the door, shivering at the sound of Logan's belt being unbuckled and the zipper being pulled down.

"Harry," Logan purred, leaning forward to bury his face in that silky hair.

The youth shivered at the sound of his name rolling off that tongue. Merlin, that tongue that had just been in his…

"Harry…" Logan growled again, fisting himself with one hand and spreading his pre-cum over his shaft.

That was all the lubrication this little tease was going to get…

Let's see if he could really handle him…

"That's…that's my name…" Harry admitted, looking over his shoulder to give Logan a sultry look. "Now that you know it, let's see if I can't make you scream it…"

"You're the one that's going to be screaming," Logan promised with a smirk, leaning forward to trap Harry against the door with his body.

Harry shivered at the feel of that warm skin against his back, and Logan reached forward to capture his lips in a rough, dominating kiss.

"Ready to be satisfied?" Logan questioned.

Harry tilted his ass back in offering as a response, and it was an offer Logan was only too willing to take.

***********************Lemon Available on AFF and LJ - Links Available on my Profile************************

Harry came.

Hard.

Screaming Logan's name for the rest of the building to hear.

And Logan hissed as those inner muscles clamped down tight on him like a vice, and he couldn't resist his own orgasm. He emptied his seed deep into that beautiful body, letting that channel milk him for all he was worth.

"Did I satisfy you?" Logan panted smugly, pulling out and turning Harry around.

The youth was covered by his own seed. It dripped down his stomach and chest and there was even a bit on his chin and mouth.

"Not quite yet," the youth murmured wickedly. "We have an entire night ahead of us."

Harry smirked like the cat that caught the canary as he reached his tongue out to taste some of the seed that coated his lips.

Logan groaned, leaning forward to capture those full lips in a harsh kiss.

When he pulled back, he had to smirk at Harry's swollen lips and dazed look.

"You're filthy," Logan murmured lowly, lapping at the seed that covered Harry's chin and neck.

The youth just tasted so good…each and every part of him. Logan bit down on that pale neck until he tasted just the barest hint of blood, pulling back to admire his mark on that fair skin.

His eyes narrowed as the bite mark healed right before his eyes, and he looked up to meet Harry's nervous expression.

"I…" the youth started. "I…can expain."

"Can you?" Logan asked darkly. "I just felt your blood in my mouth, and now there's not even a mark on you…"

He reached one big hand to wipe away the traces of blood covering that pale neck, and he frowned at the unblemished skin.

"I just…I'm a mutant," Harry admitted, pulling back from the ruggedly handsome man and closing his eyes.

He was ready – Harry figured he'd be rejected at best and beaten to a bloody pulp at worst…

"What a nice coincidence," Logan smirked.

'Snikt.'

Harry opened his eyes at the strange sound, and he stared gobsmacked at the three metal claws sticking out of each of Logan's hands.

"Me too," the Wolverine said needlessly.

"Wow…" Harry murmured. "That's much cooler than being able to heal…"

"Isn't it?" Logan smirked, drawing one of those sharp blades across his own palm and letting Harry witness his own healing ability.

Harry swallowed dryly.

That was just about the hottest thing he had ever seen…

"Pull them back in, please," Harry requested.

Logan looked at him questioningly.

"I'm going to jump you now, and I really don't feel like being skewered," Harry explained.

It was probably the quickest Logan's claws ever retracted…

The next second he had an armful of squirming, horny youth…

"I want you to fuck me again," Harry murmured seductively. "But this time take your clothes off…"

Logan looked down to realize that, yes, he still had his shirt and jeans and boots on…he had only unzipped and pulled himself out last time…

Logan moaned as those slim legs found their way around his waist and that pert little bottom ground against his reawakening erection.

"Do I get a bed this time?" Harry asked coyly.

Logan leaned forward to roughly nip at that pouting bottom lip.

"You can have whatever you want, kitten," he murmured roughly.

And he meant it – he had never wanted anyone the way he wanted this green-eyed sex kitten in his arms, and he would do anything to keep Harry there…

Harry smiled teasingly as Logan threw him on the bed, watching as the man toed off his boots and rushed out of his jeans and shirt. He licked his lips as all of those gorgeous muscles were revealed, and his eyes were drawn to those beautifully defined abs…

Logan smirked as he watched his lover get even more aroused at the sight of him. He let Harry look his fill, occasionally flexing a muscle or two just to watch those green eyes darken lustily at the movement.

"How strong are you?" Harry asked breathily.

Logan chuckled darkly, prowling onto the bed and straddling his prey.

"I don't know. How flexible are you?" he growled.

"However flexible you need me to be," the youth murmured, pulling Logan down for a passionate kiss.

Logan smirked against those pretty pink lips. Then he pushed Harry's legs up until his knees touched his chest.

"You're leaking, kitten," Logan murmured, looking down in satisfaction at the seed trailing out of Harry's sweet hole. "And you're so tight again already…"

"Healing powers," Harry pointed out.

"Like a virgin every time, then?" Logan questioned teasingly, stopping at the blush that stole over those delicate features.

"I…" Harry stuttered. "I wouldn't know. That was my first time."

Logan blinked down at him, shocked. He let Harry's legs fall to the bed on either side of his body, and he maneuvred them so he was in between them, bracing himself with his forearms on the bed.

"That…that was your first time? Why didn't you _tell_ me? I must have really hurt you!" Logan exclaimed.

Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"I heal…" he murmured. "And it wasn't too bad…I liked it…"

"But you were a virgin!" Logan stated, upset at the thought that Harry might not have enjoyed it as much as he pretended.

"Yes, I was a virgin. Not a woman. I have healing powers, and I like it rough, and if you start treating me like fine china I'm going to go downstairs and seduce one of those men in leather…mmph," Harry's tirade was silenced by Logan's lips.

Logan pulled back and stared down at him fiercely.

"Nobody but me is ever going to touch you. Ever," he growled.

"You're awful possessive for someone who barely knows my name," Harry pointed out with a saucy smile.

"I was your first – I'm going to be your only," Logan stated confidently. "And we can talk about names later, kitten."

Harry blushed a bit at the nickname.

"I'm not a kitten…" he muttered.

Logan chuckled, leaning down to pepper that sensitive neck with kisses.

"Yes, you are. You're my little sex kitten," Logan murmured, laughing when Harry indignantly struggled to get out of his hold.

"I'm not little," the youth pouted.

Logan was entranced by that jutting lower lip, and he just had to lean down to lick and nibble at it.

"You are compared to me," he whispered against those sweet lips.

"Can we have sex again?" Harry asked with an innocent look, changing the subject as he pressed his reawakening cock against Logan's hard shaft.

********************************Lemon Available on AFF and LJ - Links Available on My Profile************************

The next thing Logan knew, he was on his back with his little kitten above him, riding him roughly.

The Wolverine just smirked, grabbed those slim hips, and held on for the ride.

*************************************************************************************

_A few hours later…_

"You're an animal," Harry panted, collapsing below him on the bed.

Logan smirked.

"Well, the physical marks don't stay on your body very long, so I had to mark you another way."

Harry weakly turned his head to glare at him.

"So because you can't bruise me, you decided to cover me in your ejaculate?" he asked dryly. "It's everywhere!"

And it really was. Logan released inside Harry the first two times – against the door and when Harry rode him on the bed – but he had gotten annoyed when none of the marks he left remained on Harry's skin for longer than a few seconds.

So the third time, when Logan took him from behind, the man had pulled back just as he orgasmed and released all over that slim back.

And the fourth time?

Logan pinned Harry on his back, fucking him long and slow and hard to two mind-blowing orgasms before the man pulled out and jerked himself off, splattering his seed all over Harry's crotch and stomach and chest – and a bit even landed on his face and in his hair.

The fifth and final time, Logan sat up straight and held Harry in his lap, back to chest, bouncing him up and down until the youth orgasmed for the sixth and seventh times…and then Logan pulled out once more to spray all over that pert little bottom.

"I can't even move to take a shower," Harry pouted, squirming uncomfortably. "It's going to dry like this…"

Logan chuckled deeply, finding a dry spot on the bed and pulling his messy little lover onto his chest.

"I like you like this," Logan muttered, breathing in Harry's sweet scent mixed with his. "You smell like me and the seven orgasms I gave you."

"Don't get cocky," Harry murmured. "I'm eighteen. And the healing ability ensures that I can go again almost immediately."

"Should I suck you off, then?" Logan questioned, blowing hot breath against Harry's sensitive ear. "Maybe I should see how many times you can go before you pass out…"

Harry whimpered.

"Maybe we should take a shower," he suggested, squirming out of Logan's embrace and shakily getting to his feet.

Logan watched smugly as Harry walked to the bathroom door – the seed that was slipping out of and all over him was uncomfortable and making him stride delicately. Logan bounded to his feet, following after his little lover.

After all, Harry would need someone to wash his back…

And get it dirty again…

*************************************************************************************

"You really are an animal," Harry murmured sleepily as he dozed on Logan's chest.

They decided the bed was a lost cause – it would just get them filthy again – so they snuggled up on the small sofa after their shared shower.

Logan just ran his fingers through that jet black hair.

"You like it," he murmured smugly. "And besides, it's a good thing I'm an animal. No one else could keep up with you."

Harry opened one green eye to glare up at him fiercely.

"You're the insatiable one," he muttered grumpily.

Logan just thought it was cute.

"Who was the one who came nine times in…" he looked at the clock. "Four hours?"

"Hate you," Harry murmured into that broad chest. "Your fault."

"Yes, yes it was," Logan stated proudly.

"I'm going to sleep now," the youth stated pointedly. "Shut up and be a good pillow."

Logan held in his chuckles, not wanting the movement to disturb his sleepy kitten. He tilted his head back against the sofa and stared dazedly at the ceiling.

Life was good…

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Do you think this is above an M rating? I edited a bit more out (thanks to Bramble Iceweb for the suggestions) but let me know if you think it needs to be edited more ...

And please let me know what you think so far. I appreciate any comments or suggestions. ^_^

Oh, and let me know if you have any questions. Sometimes I take background knowledge for granted, especially with the X-Men universe…


	6. Nightmares and their Consequences

Chapter 6: Nightmares and their Consequences

"_I'm going to sleep now," the youth stated pointedly. "Shut up and be a good pillow."_

_Logan held in his chuckles, not wanting the movement to disturb his sleepy kitten. He tilted his head back against the sofa and stared dazedly at the ceiling._

_Life was good…_

*************************************************************************************

"Logan?" Harry mumbled sleepily as his pillow began to move.

The youth raised his head to spot his lover trapped in the grip of a dream – or, more likely, a nightmare. Logan's features were twisted in a grimace, and he was breathing heavily – the movements of which had woken Harry up.

"Logan?" the younger mutant whispered softly, reaching out a hand to lightly shake his lover.

The man woke violently – eyes snapping open, lips twisting in a snarl – and it took a second for Harry to process the pain he was in. His green eyes widened as blood drained from his face.

Looking down, he saw Logan's claws embedded in his stomach, blood already beginning to drip down around the gleaming metal.

"Harry?" Logan asked, shocked – taking in his lover impaled on his claws.

"Lo…" Harry began, blood seeping out of his mouth.

"Fuck," the Wolverine swore, retracting his claws and catching his weak, bleeding lover. "Can you heal this?"

"D-Dunno," the smaller man whimpered. "Never been so bad."

Logan applied pressure to the wound, watching in trepidation as it slowly closed right before his eyes – not leaving so much as a scar after a few minutes. But Harry was still pale, and his movements were weak – shaky and jerky.

"'m fine," Harry protested when his lover refused to let him so much as sit up on the sofa.

"I…I almost _killed_ you," Logan said shakily. "You are _not_ fine! Just…lay there and shut up. I'll let you up in a bit."

His buried his face in Harry's neck, inhaling his lover's scent and reassuring himself of his continued presence. If Harry had not been a mutant – if his healing ability had not been so strong…

Logan would not let himself think of such things – not now, with his kitten in his arms.

"Do I at least get breakfast?" Harry pouted, snapping Logan out of his musings. "I'm hungry! _Someone_ made me use all my energy last night keeping him entertained!"

"You shouldn't talk about yourself in the third person, kitten – it's not a sign of good mental health," Logan replied with a smirk.

Harry huffed and slapped him on the arm – hard.

"I was talking about _you_!"

"I know – I was just messing with ya, darlin."

"What's with all the pet names? You worked really hard to get me to tell you that my name is Harry – and now you're not even going to use it?"

"Nope."

Harry strangled his frustrated scream and just relaxed on the sofa.

"Well, near death experiences so early in the morning take a lot out of me," he said, changing the subject. "And since I've been through so much and all, I think you owe me breakfast."

Logan sighed, standing up and collecting his clothes from the pile beside the bed.

"I'll be back in a few – try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone," the larger man instructed, pulling on his jeans and boots.

"You're not going to ask me what I want for breakfast?" Harry asked, gazing up at his lover through his lashes.

Logan scowled, pulling on his shirt and waiting.

"Well?" he asked after a few moments.

"You have to ask," Harry replied with a cheeky smile.

"What would you like for breakfast, kitten? Should I get you some milk? Maybe I put on my clothes too soon…" Logan trailed off suggestively, hands going to his belt.

Harry looked at him blankly.

"I was in Japan recently," the older man explained.

Harry still looked at him blankly.

"Jokes aren't funny if you have to explain them," the Wolverine muttered to himself. "In Japan, spunk is sometimes called 'milk.'"

"Oh," the younger man replied. "Oh…ew. That's gross. I don't want your jizz for breakfast! But a nice omelet would be appreciated…"

Logan just laughed, striding to the door.

"Don't expect this kind of treatment every morning."

"Only the mornings you skewer me?" Harry asked nonchalantly, still sprawled on his back on the sofa.

Logan stopped moving, his hand on the door.

"Don't…don't joke about that. If you weren't a mutant, you could have died."

"But I am a mutant," Harry replied, serious. "Don't think about what could have happened – you'll only drive yourself crazy. I'm fine, and I'm sure we'll both be able to laugh about it soon enough."

Logan nodded once, jerkily, before slipping out the door. Harry sighed as the door clicked shut, closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep. Logan would wake him up when he came back with breakfast…

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Sorry – I know it's been months. But I'm pretty involved with the new Star Trek fandom – I saw the new movie, and it pretty much took over my life. I've also been dabbling in Superman/Batman. So I apologize to all of my readers – updates on all my HP crossover fics are not going to be regular in coming.


	7. Keep Dreaming

Chapter 7: Keep Dreaming

"_But I am a mutant," Harry replied, serious. "Don't think about what could have happened – you'll only drive yourself crazy. I'm fine, and I'm sure we'll both be able to laugh about it soon enough."_

_Logan nodded once, jerkily, before slipping out the door. Harry sighed as the door clicked shut, closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep. Logan would wake him up when he came back with breakfast…_

* * *

Harry jumped awake, startled by a touch on his shoulder.

"Calm down, kitten. It's only me," Logan drawled, dragging his hand up from Harry's shoulder to card through that glossy black hair. "I got your eggs."

"Thanks," Harry yawned, raising his arms to be picked up.

"Yer kidding me, right?" Logan asked, but he effortlessly scooped Harry into his arms. The younger man cuddled to his chest, nuzzling his neck.

"'m tired. You should take care of me," he whispered softly, dropping teasing little kisses all over Logan's neck.

Logan just chucked, sitting down at the one chair at the small table with Harry in his lap.

"Do I need to feed you too?" he asked, only half-sarcastically.

Harry just pouted up at him, long eyelashes fluttering teasingly over big green eyes.

Logan sighed, picking up the fork and getting a bit of omelet on it before bringing it to Harry's mouth. He got a big smile as a reward for his trouble, before Harry started nibbling on the edge of the eggs, flashing white teeth and pink tongue as he practically _seduced_ the food into his mouth.

Logan was panting by the time his lover was through with just one bite, and his cock was straining against his jeans – pushing up towards Harry's pert little ass sitting in his lap.

"You're the best," Harry whispered softly, leaning up to press a teasing kisses to the side of Logan's lips. But the older man was having none of that, and he turned his head at the last second to make it a real kiss – lips and tongue and teeth.

Harry pulled back, licking a bit of blood from his split lip that had already healed.

"You're a tease," Logan growled. "And if you don't start feeding yourself, we're going to end up having sex on this table."

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

"Ridiculous?" Logan asked. "You're teasing me within an inch of my control, kitten. And there will be nothing ridiculous about me fucking you until your healing ability runs out."

"I meant that it would be ridiculous to have sex on this rickety old table when there is a perfectly good floor beneath us," Harry replied with a smirk, slipping out of Logan's lap and onto said floor - and pulling his lover down with him.

"I thought you were hungry?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"The eggs will still be there when we're done," Harry replied, leaning up for another kiss.

Logan complied, spreading his younger lover out on the floor and covering his body with his own…

******

Harry drifted awake, startled from his pleasant dream by a touch on his shoulder…his neck…his chest.

"Just as pretty as I remember," a rough voice purred.

Harry opened his eyes, letting out a small scream when it was not Logan before him, but the man he met at the bar all those weeks ago…

Victor.

*****

Author's Note: Again, sorry for the large break between updates. *sigh* And sorry this chapter is so short…but I've had this part for a while, and I just can't bring myself to write anymore just now….


	8. A New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or X-Men, and I do not make any money from these fictions.

Chapter 8: A New Life

_Harry drifted awake, startled from his pleasant dream by a touch on his shoulder…his neck…his chest._

"_Just as pretty as I remember," a rough voice purred._

_Harry opened his eyes, letting out a small scream when it was not Logan before him, but the man he met at the bar all those weeks ago…_

_Victor. _

Harry tried to stand up – to move away – but the man gripped his shoulder tightly and pushed him back down onto the couch. He struggled a bit, but it was no use against the larger man's greater strength. And as long as Victor was touching him, Harry could not apparate away.

"Get off me!" he ordered, glaring into the man's feral eyes. "Don't touch me!"

"But you're so sweet pet, I just can't help myself," Victor purred, climbing onto the couch and straddling Harry's thin hips. "Now how about you give me some of that sugar?"

"You're disgusting!" the wizard yelled, trying to raise his knee to get the larger man in the balls – but Victor shifted, and pinned his legs down. "Let me go! Now."

"I don't think you're in the position to be giving me orders," and the words were accompanied by a leer – Harry just wanted to throw up, and get this man *off* him.

And then he had an idea – could he try to make himself *unattractive* with his scent? It was worth a try, wasn't it? So Harry concentrated on the most disgusting scents he could imagine – rotting eggs and fish and feces and vomit and… The scent his skin exuded was vile, and it just made him feel more disgusted, so more waves of that scent just came out.

Victor jumped off him, stumbling back and holding his nose.

"What did you *do*?" the man choked. "How…?"

Harry didn't bother to answer him – instead, he started to gather his magic to apparate. He needed to get *out* of here – he could come back later, to try to find Logan, but right now he wanted to be as far as possible from this man. And then the door burst open, breaking his focus – and letting Logan into the room.

His lover took in the scene – Harry, naked and glaring at a bedraggled older man, who was clutching his nose and staring back in a sort of bewilderment. And the *smell*…

Logan dropped the bag he was holding (breakfast would have to wait) – and let his claws out.

"Aww, does someone want to fight?" Victor leered, letting his nails grow longer.

Harry stared at the man's hands - Victor was also a mutant! Which meant that he could have more surprises in store for Logan - *dangerous* surprises. So Harry stopped thinking disgusting thoughts – and started trying to direct *fear* in Victor's way. He wanted that cocky smile off the man's face – he wanted Victor to be deathly afraid of Logan, so he would just run away. Far, far away.

"Harry?" Logan asked, ready to spring at any moment, just waiting for his opponent to make the first move. "Step back a bit for me, yea?"

"No," Harry replied stubbornly. "Victor followed me here. This is *my* fight. I don't need you to take care of me – I'm a big boy, Logan."

His lover glared at him for a second.

"Well, maybe I *want* to take care of you. And are you saying that you want to fight him? Because I have to say, kitten – I would not just be able to stand back and watch," he told him.

Harry just huffed, sending more waves of the fear scent towards Victor – and the other man shuddered, stumbling a bit.

"What… what are you d-doing?" he stuttered, holding his hands over his nose and mouth, trying not to breath it in, but the scent just seeped in through his pores. Victor shook his head, falling to his knees – and then he was six again, and his father was beating him, and…

And the lack of oxygen finally overcame him, and he passed out.

"We have to get out of here," Harry said as soon as Victor's body thumped to the floor. "Now."

"How did you do that?" Logan questions, giving the unconscious man's body a kick as he passed him. "And more importantly, who is this guy?"

"His name is Victor. I don't know anything passed that – well, that and he's a mutant with a great sense of smell, because he must have been tracking me for months, the fucking pervert," the smaller man replied, moving around the room to gather his clothes and put them on.

"Pervert?" his lover growled. "Did he touch you?"

Harry saw that Logan was approaching the unconscious body with his claws extended – but he did not want to see any more bloodshed. Besides, he really did not want Logan to go to jail – this wasn't the Wizarding World, and Harry could not use his fame to help protect him from the authorities here.

"I thought disgusting thoughts," Harry told him. "He couldn't stand the smell of me. Now, let's go."

He made sure to scoop up the bag with their breakfast on the way out the door – Logan trailing behind him. They walked down the stairs – and Harry shuddered when he saw two dead men at the foot of the stairs. They looked like they had been torn apart by a wild animal – or by a mutant with very sharp and very deadly claws.

"I knew something was wrong as soon as I smelled the blood," Logan told him. "I thought… I don't know what I thought. But there was a trail leading straight to you."

And Harry saw that yes, there was a trail of blood leading directly to their room. Victor must have stepped in the blood of his victims – and then tracked it up the stairs with his boots.

"I'm fine," Harry replied. "I can take care of myself."

"Will you let me help, kitten?" his lover asked, gently grabbing his arm to stop him from taking another step. Logan pulled Harry around, making the smaller man face him. "I want to help. I know we just met last night, but… and fuck, if you ever tell anyone what a fucking sissy I am… I feel *connected* to you in a way I never have with anyone else before."

Harry did not look away – he knew how hard something like that must have been for a man like Logan to admit. So he decided to screw up his Gryffindor courage and reciprocate.

"I feel the same. I've never even been attracted to anyone before you. You just… clicked, for me," he admitted.

Logan nodded in agreement, pulling Harry forward for a kiss. The wizard allowed a light touch of their lips – but he pulled away before it could get truly passionate. They needed to leave before Victor woke up – they needed to get as far away from the man as possible.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked his lover. "South?"

"Anywhere you are. I can fight in bars anywhere," Logan told him.

Harry nodded, and the two men exited the bar – heading towards Logan's motorcycle in the parking lot.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked softly.

The other man just looked at him for a second, as if measuring him – and then he nodded. Harry let out a little sigh, gesturing for Logan to sit on the bike – and then the smaller man slipped onto the back.

"Close your eyes," Harry whispered – and then he used a little trust of his own, gathered up his magic, and apparated them far away from there. Hopefully they would be able to start a new life together, far away from the troubles and conflict of their old…

(At least until they meet a certain rogue… But that is a story for another time.)

A/N: Okay guys, this is probably going to be the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone for their support and the positive reviews, and I apologize for the long wait between chapters. I just don't have inspiration for HP anymore (Star Trek occupies all of my plot bunnies nowadays…). I would also like to encourage anyone who wants to write a continuation / sequel of this fic to do so, as long as they send me a pm in advance to give me a heads up and give me credit for this fic. ^^


End file.
